


Daylight

by CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Feels ahead, Hospitals, I AM SORRY, M/M, One Shot, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/pseuds/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time together was short. If only he could stay past autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/gifts).



> Hey guys, I'm so sorry . The angst just flowed from my hands and onto paper.  
> Dedicated to angst queen Ryoku  
> I suggest listening to  
> Daylight by Maroon 5 while reading.

It was a clear night . The stars could be seen and Inaho lay awake in his hospital bed. Medical equipment beeping beside him. An IV drip attached to his arms. Slaine his beautiful Slaine was sleeping beside him almost hugging him. It had been a year since Slaine had finally been released from prison. He had come to live with the kaizukas. Slaine had had a hard time adjusting back to terran life. 

They had shared sandwiches under the cherry blossoms. Laughed as they pranked Inaho's sister together.Read books and fell asleep beside each other. Their first kiss was under the rain but it was not something Inaho remembered much. That very day,he had collapsed in the rain . All he remembered was the pitter patter of raindrops on the concrete as blood flowed from his head and Slaine begging him to stay with him . 

The next time he awoke,it was in the hospital. Beside him, Yuki and Slaine were sleeping on two chairs.Their white cat, Umi was sleeping on Slaine's lap. It was a peaceful scene. Later that day, he learnt that he was dying and only had a month left to live. People came in crying and saying their goodbyes. Inko came in with flowers everyday with Calm. Calm and Inko had gotten together after the war. They came in announcing their engagement. Inaho smiled when he heard of it.She had knelt down beside his bed and handed him a picture from their shared childhood. Rayet had been how she had always been.Empress Asseylum had been unable to say her goodbyes.Vers was not in a state of happiness at that time . Trouble was brewing. It was hardest seeing his sister cry . Inaho held Yuki's hand and smiled at her reassuringly. He felt helpless,being confined to bed.

If only he were able to comfort Slaine as well as he could the others.Slaine had stayed quiet when he first heard of Inaho dying. It had been a short few months and he had fallen in love with Slaine.He wondered if Slaine knew he loved him. Probably not. They spent the last few weeks cuddling and reading books,choosing to forget that Inaho was about to leave this life soon. Inaho sighed, looked back at Slaine's face and his chest moving up and down .He memorized Slaine's face. How peaceful he looked.His long eyelashes. He hoped that Slaine would be able to move on after he was gone.

Placing his weak fingers on Slaine's head, he began to soothingly caress it. Slaine murmured in his sleep and leaned into the touch smiling slightly. It's too bad he'll be gone by morning. Inaho looks back at the sky strewn with stars and sees sky turning a lighter shade. He whispered "I'll be gone by morning.Slaine take care of Yuki for me.I wish it didn't have to end this way."and looked over at Slaine and Yuki who was sleeping beside his bed on a chair. He smiled and closed his eyes,snuggling closer to Slaine for warmth as the autumn breeze blew from the windows. He whispered in Slaine's ears,"I love you Slaine " and fell asleep. The next day Slaine awoke,to see Inaho looking as though asleep but when he touched Inaho's hands, they were lifeless and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am sorry. I might write a second chapter from Slaine's Point of View


End file.
